


Bun Bakura Bun

by Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Actually that's all the yamis, Easter~, Gen, Marik and his yami are two different people, Minor yami/yugi, More comedy then anything, Ryou and Bakura are siblings, Small one shot, There is language, other holidays are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7/pseuds/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7
Summary: Their Master decided to step down as the Easter Bunny, and now he must test his two students to see which of the two would be better to take over his role.So now our bunny boy brothers compete to see who truly deserves the title. Wait wait, Bakura?  What are you doing? No! Nonono Stop!  Don't destroy my computer!Bakura: If you show anyone this crap...i will kill you.  *Brings out Millennium Ring*Mako: *Already uploaded story* ...I have no regrets!Mako's 101 understanding to her writing format...bold-dialogue. italics-dreams/thoughts/memories. bold+italics-letters/emails/quotes from others/dialogue in dreams(memories)...take note this is all based on the context of the story. I'll be sure to write reminders in all stories I put on here.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Bun Bakura Bun

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: So this was made a few years ago to celebrate Easter, and though it passed last week and I already did something on Fanfiction.net, I was in the mood to post something on here~
> 
> This was also around the time I was writing It's In Your Eyes so the characters' personalities are somewhat more akin to that story then the actual series they were made in. With that enjoy, I do not own Yugioh

Bun Bakura Bun

_3rd P.O.V_

_Far far in the mystical lands...of who knows where..._

He was growing old, eons of years have gone by and it was time for him to retire. His job as the Easter Bunny was ending and like all other ancient holiday beings ready to retire, he had to pick his successor.

Typically most ancient holiday beings would be dealing with a group of five or six apprentices but luckily for him he only had two to pick from. Twin brothers Ryou, and Bakura were the perfect example of being opposites

They were yin and yang, light and dark. What one lacked the other possessed. Their master after caring for them for so long found a bit of dilemma with picking between the two. Usually the brothers worked in perfect harmony to accomplish their tasks. 

That couldn't happen in this case however. For there could only be one True Easter bunny. So he had decided to do a little test to see which of the brothers has what it takes to uphold such an important role.

Both were surprised when they were summoned from their master. **"On Easter Eve, the both of you will go out and compete as to who can complete the job as the Easter Bunny fastest. The winner will receive my title."**

Neither Ryou nor Bakura took the news very well, but couldn't protest...as this was what the pair had been training for. The date being only a few days away, both mentally prepared themselves. Ok in all honesty only one prepares himself for the assignment.

Ryou sat with his friend of Christmas, still trying to recover mentally. **"I don't think I could truly compete against my brother Yugi. What should I do?"** The short elf looks at the albino in concern, understanding his pain all too well. 

**"I was in a similar position when I was asked to deliver presents against my boyfriend. I was anxious and reluctant to do it. But both me and Yami did our best and ultimately it was clear that I wasn't cut out to take Santa's place. But that's ok, Yami does great and I get to help him as head elf. It didn't come in between us."**

For the first time since the announcement the calm kind bunny boy was able to breathe a sigh of relief. **"I see. So you became Yami's-I mean Santa's second in command elf? Didn't things get complicated or tense?"** Yugi tilted his head in thought. **"No not really."**

His violet eyes look to the sky. **"Even though both of us cared about winning the title, we didn't let it come between us. He and I promised that no matter who won would receive support. And besides, red doesn't suit me. On him though? Wow~"** They share a laugh.

Now feeling better Ryou thinks about his older twin brother. **"I wonder what he thinks about this."** Yugi snorts softly, already knowing the pattern. **"Knowing him he's probably complaining to Yami, Marik and Malik right about now."**

_Elsewhere..._

**"This sucks! Why do I have to compete against my brother to be the fucking Easter Bunny! I don't even like spring."** Three people sigh in unison as Bakura glares at the sky. **"Why couldn't I be the spirit of Halloween or something. Now that is a badass holiday."** Looking pointedly at Malik and Marik.

Unlike Christmas and Easter, Halloween was a holiday that technically didn't have a specific characterized icon. So both apprentices for their mischievous and down right disturbing nature got to do what they wished as rulers of pumpkins and things that go bump in the night.

**"Calm down Bakura. If you don't want to be the representative for Easter, why not just speak to your brother and your master?"** The spiky white haired delinquent rolls his eyes. **"Because Mr. Clause. Ryou would never accept my forfeit. He doesn't think he's cut out for the job."**

He growls silently. He knew his lighter half would be perfect for the role, but his master wanted to see Both of their potential. There would be no way he'd be getting out of this mess. And with his speed and strength, which would help with the race, he's as good as got this.

Yami raises an eyebrow. **"You couldn't let him win?"** With a loud snort he lays on his back, one leg upon the other. **"Like Yugi would've wanted that eh Yami?"** Santa sighed, admitting that he had a point. In the background the two spirits of Halloween were whispering.

Their hushed tones were arousing the rabbit male hybrid's curiosity. **"What are you two freaks saying?"** Both wore wicked smiles. **"Well there is something you could do~"** In perfect unison they explained their plan. Bakura's eyes lit up, estatic. **"Fucking...geniuses."** Yami facepalmed while the two shrugged. **"We try."**

_Timeskip...Easter Eve_

Both boys stood at the starting line. Each took half of the world, given the same amount of eggs, gifts and houses to hit. They had until sunrise to properly distribute their items and return, but essentially it was a race.

To see which of the two were more capable of doing the job. Ryou looked at his brother in admiration, as both promised that no matter what, the winner would receive the losers's support. He saw Bakura's determined expression. They'd give it their all.

Their master had just explained the rules and wished both the best of luck before raising his hand up into the air. **"On your marks...get set...Go!"** They took off at great speeds. Making a dust trail in their wake as they headed into different directions. 

The race was on as their friends from the other seasons and holidays cheered them on. Each white haired individual was fast, efficient and stealthy. They were neck and neck throughout most of their task.

Everyone was surprised though, when they saw that the older sibling Bakura, had taken a slight lead towards the end, beating Ryou by less then a minute. Sunrise gently rose throughout the sky. **"Congrats Bakura!"** Ryou embraced his twin, happy for him.

Bakura smiled, only three catching that evil gleam in his narrowed eyes. Smiling proudly, their master approached the pair. **"Splendid job you two. But Bakura you are the victor, and as such, I present you the role of-"** He was interrupted by the smirking victor. **"You might want to stop before you regret it."**

Many including Ryou were confused at Bakura's reluctance before they heard it. The sound of explosions and screams. Not counting Marik and Malik(who were cackling the wack jobs) and Yami who could only sigh, the rest of the group stood stunned as all the houses Bakura hit were full of screaming families and splattering eggs.

It seemed that the evil Halloween spirits decided to give Bakura the idea of sabotaging all of his eggs. Causing mayhem. Their master looked like he was ready to faint in shock at the atrocity.

It took quite a bit of time and discussion among the council of spirits to decide what would occur. Bakura though won the race and did his job, absolutely sabotaged his victory and then laughed along side the Halloween entities at the destruction. 

Easter was RUINED this year. Personally Bakura's predecessor was ready to still give him the title just to spite the elder twin...before realizing that would be a terrible idea. So a compromise was made. 

Ryou would be the new Easter Bunny. While Bakura, would become overlord of a new holiday. April Fools Day. Where as Easter would be either after or far before the pranking holiday so such an atrocity would never happen again. And both had a happy millennium following their newfound duties.

**the end~**

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Oh geez Mako! Why!?
> 
> Mako: What!? You wanted me to write this story about Ryou and Bakura?
> 
> Sen: Yes. A story about Ryou and Bakura. And yet I see what you did you sly little authoress. *Looks at her.*
> 
> Mako: *Smiles innocently* I have no idea what you mean~
> 
> Sen: I'm talking about this *Picks up Yugi & Yami* You added in puzzleshipping! And in the most perfect way possible!
> 
> Mako:I prefer the name Yagi or Yumi. But yes...yes I did, No shame at all~ It's one of the only yaoi shippings I support 100% *clears throat* now thank you all so much for reading this everyone.
> 
> Edit: Ironically enough like a year or two later after this one shot was made April Fools was the same day as Easter proving me wrong lol.


End file.
